The Princess and The Rude Boy
by YellowHufflepuffCat
Summary: Pequeños drabbles que tienen como tema central la pareja de Katsuki Bakugō y Momo Yaoyorozu. [BakuMomo Week 2018]
1. Introducción

**Las reglas son bastante ligeras y estándar a medida que se presentan.**

-Cualquier forma de arte / medios es bienvenida. De fics, FanArt; desde ediciones a videos.

-No vuelva a publicar ningún contenido que no sea suyo como suyo. No es justo para el artista original.

-Cualquiera es bienvenido a escribir sobre este raro par. Si brotp es tu taza de té, entonces ¡hazlo! no tiene por qué ser estrictamente pareja.

-¡No es necesario que complete todas las instrucciones! Sé que a veces solía estresarme con las semanas navegantes porque me daban un bloqueo por un determinado aviso. Esto es por diversión! No es para estresarte.

-Nuestra etiqueta será agradable y dulce; #bkmm week, con #bakumomo, por supuesto.

-Que te diviertas. Repito, este es un ship bastante pequeño, diviértanse y conozcan a su compañero de carga.

 **Indicaciones**

Día 1. Temperamento / Hábitos

Día 2. Compañeros

Día 3. San Valentín / Romántico

Día 4. AU / Tema libre

Día 5. La vida adulta / Pro-Hero

Día 6. Manos

Día 7. Comunicación / Vinculación

(Perdonen por la traducción tan literal, es hecha por el Traductor de Google).

(Aquí en no puedo dejarles el link del post original)

 **Advertencia:** Los drabbles pueden estar sujetos a cambios más adelante, ya que fueron realizados en poco tiempo.


	2. Día 1

**Día 1: Temperamento / Hábitos**

.

.

Bakugō Katsuki no poseía el mejor temperamento. Mejor dicho... ¡poseía un carácter de mierda! Que en sus peores días, ni siquiera él podía soportar.

Por otro lado, estaba Yaoyorozu Momo, la estudiante modelo de la clase 2-A. Con una personalidad dulce, capaz de calmar a cualquier tipo de bestia.

Y ahí es cuando Aizawa Shōta hace su aparición. Con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, propone ante la junta de maestros, la idea de que Katsuki y Momo fueran compañeros en cada uno de los trabajos de ese año escolar.

Los profesores aceptan, aunque una sola cosa puede pasar por sus mentes: _«¡Pobre chica!»._

* * *

―¡Bakugō-san! ―Momo llamó al rubio, de manera tranquila. El la ignoró pasando de largo camino hacia el ascensor―. ¡Espere! ―nuevamente intentó, caminando hacia él, pero Katsuki marcó el botón correspondiente al piso número cuatro.

Yaoyorozu lo miró de forma confundida, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que el chico portaba unos audífonos rojos.

Sin una mejor idea en mente, con su mano saco los audífonos de los oídos del rubio. Descubriendo que escuchaba algo parecido a un rock pesado.

―¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! ―gritó, volteándose para encarar a la persona que osaba quitarle sus audífonos. Al ver a Momo, solo bufó―. ¡Ah! Solo eres tú, cola de caballo.

―¿Solo yo? ―preguntó, indignada.

Katsuki sonrió de forma burlona.

―Claro, vicepresidenta. ¿Qué quieres? Voy a tomar una siesta.

―Creo que deberás dejar tu siesta para otro momento, Bakugō-san.

―¡¿Eh?!

―Aizawa-sensei nos asignó juntos para el ejercicio de mañana, debemos trazar una estrategia y buscar una manera de que nuestros quirk funcionen juntos. Recuerde que el trabajo en equipo equivale a más del setenta por ciento de la calificación final-

―Ya entendí ―la interrumpió―. Te espero en media hora en mi habitación, si tardas un minuto más de lo necesario, te dejo fuera ―sentenció, finalmente abordando el ascensor.

Cuando Bakugō finalmente estuvo fuera de su campo de visión, Momo dejó salir todo el aire que estuvo reteniendo en sus pulmones de manera involuntaria. Hace unos minutos estaba completamente segura de que tardaría mucho en convencer a Bakugō, o en un peor escenario el chico la mandaría a la mierda. Pero había sido relativamente fácil.

Y... ¿se estaba volviendo loca o el chico rubio había sido de alguna manera amable?

* * *

 **Esto fue a la rápida, ya había perdido completamente las esperanzas de que participaría en la week. Aunque espero terminarla, me esforzaré.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos mañana 3**


	3. Día 2

**Día 2: Compañeros**

.

.

―...Y así es como pienso que podemos mitigar el ruido que causan mis explosiones... ―terminó de explicar. Ansioso de concluir el último trabajo de ese año escolar―. Aunque aún debemos pensar en cómo evitar el daño a ese pequeño lugar, puedes ocuparte de eso, cola de caballo. Estas más que capacitada.

Al no escuchar más que el cuchicheo que Eijiro y Denki realizaban en la habitación contigua como respuesta, se volteó en busca de explicaciones.

Y se encontró con algo que sinceramente no esperaba ver. Yaoyorozu Momo se encontraba dándole la espalda a Bakugō, al parecer dormida sobre su cama. Y Katsuki no la podía culpar, llevaban horas escribiendo ese informe, que para su desgracia, tenía que ser totalmente escrito a mano.

―¿Así que planeas descansar en mi cama, cola de caballo? ―sonrió burlón, encaminándose hasta estar frente a frente con el rostro de la chica―. Estas toda despeinada... ―comentó al aire.

Momo tenía más de la mitad de su coleta mal amarrada, provocando que tuviera uno que otro cabello desparramado por sobre el rostro. Su nariz parecía respingar de manera graciosa, y Katsuki contuvo una risa para no despertarla. Pero el detonador de su locura fueron sus rosados labios... estos se encontraban entreabiertos, en una silenciosa invitación para pecar de ellos.

En un impulso que hizo encender sus pómulos, acerco su propio rostro al de ella y sus manos se dirigieron de manera suave hacia las pálidas mejillas de la muchacha dormida, descubriendo que se encontraba totalmente helada.

Avergonzándose de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, se apartó rápidamente, cayendo sentado sobre el frío piso de madera.

Una idea paso por su mente.

¿Esta podría ser su buena acción del año que había prometido a su madre, no?

Más tarde, Momo encontraría una manta roja cubriendo su delgado cuerpo del frío y cuando ella preguntara al respecto, el rubio con mejillas sonrojadas negaría cualquier tipo de participación.


	4. Día 3

**Día 3: San Valentín / Romántico**

.

.

Si no fuera Yaoyorozu Momo la persona que llevaba parloteando hace más de diez minutos, Bakugō está completamente seguro de que ya la hubiese explotado.

―¡San Valentín era una fecha tan linda! ¡Muchas parejas de aquí para allá compartiendo comida, abrazos, caricias! Aunque actualmente es solo una fecha que incentiva al consumismo... ―comentó, posicionando su mano debajo del mentón, dejándose llevar en sus pensamientos―. ¿Le conté que junto a Uraraka-san y las demás chicas de la clase esta tarde nos reuniremos en la cocina del piso común y haremos chocolates? ―preguntó, ahora centrando su mirada en el rubio, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

―¡¿Qué mierda, cola de caballo?! ―gritó levantando ambos brazos en señal de protesta, recibiendo exclamaciones para que hiciera silencio de gran parte de los estudiantes que se encontraban a esa hora en la biblioteca. El solo las ignoró―. ¡Me has dicho lo mismo más de tres veces pero con distintas palabras! ¡Ya hasta te estas pareciendo a Deku! ―gruñó.

―Lo siento, Bakugō-san ―se disculpó. Rápidamente le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al chico―. Normalmente estoy ocupada para esa fecha, y nunca he tenido la oportunidad de salir con alguien en San Valentín. Y estoy muy emocionada con la idea de aunque sea cocinar algunos chocolates para toda la clase.

―Bueno, si tanto te importa ese día de mierda. Tú, yo, mañana a las tres en la estación, no tardes. ¡Ah! Y... ¡no olvides hacer suficiente chocolate para mí! ―la señaló, antes de salir de la biblioteca sin olvidar azotar la puerta.

Momo parpadeo confundida, sin saber claramente que fue lo que paso.

* * *

Bakugō llega al lugar de encuentro con cerca de veinte minutos de anticipación.

Siente sus manos sudar y está completamente seguro de que no es por culpa de su quirk. Sino que, Bakugō Katsuki esta terriblemente nervioso. Cambia el ramo de flores que Kirishima le sugirió comprar de una mano a la otra. Se trata de un ramo de tulipanes rojos, flores que la florista de turno le indico que se acoplarían perfecto para su situación, y el sin entender mucho de flores acepto.

Cuando finalmente divisa a la chica, se para recto y queda totalmente embobado. En ese momento la molesta sensación de mariposas revolotear en su estómago era más embriagante y molesta que de costumbre.

Yaoyorozu lo mira, de manera confundida. Su mejor amiga Kyōka, la había convencido de que esto se trataba de una cita, así que había elegido parte de su mejor vestuario, y ahora estaba preocupada de que haya sido demasiado.

―Bakugō-san. ¿Está bien? ―preguntó. Como último recurso se dedicó a balancear su mano de un lado a otro por sobre el rostro del rubio.

―¡C-claro que estoy bien! ¡Piensa rápido! ―lanzó el ramo de tulipanes hacia la chica y comenzó a avanzar, dejándola atrás―. Te vez bien, Momo... ―murmuró bajito, pero la pelinegra lo escucho.

Momo sintió sus pómulos arder mucho más que en cualquier ocasión, sin poder superar el inesperado cumplido y que el haya usado su nombre de pila.

Y las flores... ¡Él le regaló tulipanes rojos!

Ella al tener conocimiento del lenguaje de las flores, finalmente entendió las intenciones que el rubio tenía con ella.

―¡Usted se ve muy guapo también, Katsuki-san! ―sonrió realmente feliz, caminando detrás del chico rubio―. ¡Y acepto su declaración, usted también me gusta!

―¡C-cállate! ―se cubrió el rostro esperando que la chica no viera que él tenía hasta las orejas sonrojadas―. ¡Hablaremos luego de eso, pero ahora cállate!

―¡Ah sí, Katsuki-san! ¡Le preparé chocolates que estoy segura le gustarán!

Desde su lugar, Bakugō sonrió enternecido.

* * *

 **Tulipán rojo:** Simboliza el amor eterno, perfecto. Declaración de amor.


	5. Día 4

**Día 4: AU / Tema libre**

.

.

Yaoyorozu dirige su oscura mirada en dirección a la ostentosa capa roja que porta el hombre que la acompaña, sin comprender como él camina sin parecer sentir fatiga ni cansancio. Ella por su parte, siente su cuerpo cada vez más pesado, y tiene la ligera tentación de dejar caer su espada y parte de su armadura a mitad del camino.

―Bakugō-san. ¿Cuánto falta para detenernos?

El rubio se detiene y voltea a mirarla con una sonrisa socarrona instalada en el rostro.

―¿Tan débil terminaste saliendo, princesa?

Momo hace una mueca.

―No soy una princesa, soy una guerrera ―afirma.

―Pues no lo pareces. Además, cuando te comprometas con el bastardo heredero del trono, pasaras a ser una princesa, y luego cuando te cases con él, pasaras a ser la reina de la monarquía Todoroki ―explica como si le enseñara a una niña, con claro sarcasmo en su voz.

―Claro, es mi deber. Pero no soy ninguna debilucha, por si no lo sabe, fui la única mujer guerrera de mi reino.

El asiente sin borrar su sonrisa.

―¿Ves ese lugar de allá? ―levanta su mano derecha, indicando lo que desde la lejanía parece ser un claro en ese frondoso bosque. Momo asiente―. Esta noche acamparemos ahí. Mañana, apenas salga el sol, emprenderemos camino. A eso del mediodía, estaríamos llegando al territorio del reino Todoroki.

Ella nuevamente asiente. En esa semana que paso con Bakugō Katsuki, comprendió que el chico rubio conoce el bosque y sus alrededores mejor que nadie.

* * *

Apenas Bakugō indica que han llegado, Yaoyorozu se deja caer al suelo, demasiado agotada para poder sostener el peso de su propio cuerpo.

Mientras ella descansa, Katsuki se dedica a encender la fogata con ayuda de las explosiones que crea con sus manos. Ya luego, con el calor del fuego comienza a calentar la cena.

―¡Oye, cola de caballo! ¡Ven a tragar! ―el la llama y Momo ríe ante su extraña elección de palabras―. ¡¿De qué te ríes, eh?!

―Nada, nada ―niega―. Comamos antes de que se enfrié, Bakugō-san.

El asiente, comenzando a devorar uno de los peces.

Momo se permite guardar una imagen mental del chico rubio comiendo, muy parecida a las cientos de otras que guardó de el en sus distintas facetas. Sin duda, estos pequeños momentos en donde compartía con Bakugō serían los que ella más extrañaría cuando llegara al reino.

Solo pensar en ello le revuelve el estómago, y una extraña sensación la invade de pies a cabeza.

Ella claramente extrañara a Bakugō.

* * *

―Si es que quieres tomar un baño hay una laguna tras esos árboles ―señala luego de que terminaran de comer.

―Está bien, iré enseguida, me siento muy agotada y estoy segura que el agua fría me será muy útil.

―Bien, tomate tú tiempo. Yo acomodare el lugar donde dormiremos.

Cuando ella finalmente desaparece, Katsuki se permite desahogar lo que llevaba conteniendo todo el día, maldiciendo en voz alta.

 _Maldito sea el momento que decidió salir del bosque._

 _Maldito sea el momento en que Aizawa le encomendó esta misión._

 _Maldito sea el momento en que él acepto._

 _Maldito sea el momento donde él se enamoró._

* * *

El rubio dirige su mirada escarlata a la silueta desnuda de la chica guerrera. Aun recordando como el primer día que la conoció, ella no tuvo pudor alguno para desnudarse frente a sus ojos. Argumentando que no podía avergonzarse por algo tan poco, cuando en un enfrentamiento real, derrotar a tu oponente era más importante que si vestías algo o no, y él le recordó que no estaban en la guerra. Al segundo día, comprendió que parecía ser una costumbre que no podría eliminar de la chica.

Cuando su cuerpo se estremece ante el contacto del agua fría, desata su capa, lanzándola lejos y descubriendo su propia desnudez. Rápidamente se sumerge en el agua, nadando en dirección de la chica pelinegra. Al llegar, se posiciona frente a ella.

―Bakugō-san, mañana llegare al reino… ―dice, con una sonrisa que Bakugō reconoce como falsa.

―Eso ya lo sé. Sé más clara, cola de caballo.

―¿Usted me extrañará? ―pregunta. Katsuki solo puede acercarse aún más a la chica, colocar sus fuertes brazos en su desnuda cintura y responderle a modo de besos.

Ellos se alejan, con respiraciones agitadas, luego de unos minutos que parecieron segundos en las bocas del otro.

―¿Por qué no abandonas a Todoroki? ―suelta de repente, agachando la cabeza. Momo lo mira sorprendida, pero luego niega con la cabeza por inercia, aun sabiendo que él no puede ver su gesto.

―Y-yo… ―duda y su rostro comienza a llenarse de lágrimas―, yo no puedo hacer eso, Bakugō-san. El rey Endeavor lo consideraría como alta traición al reino. Estoy completamente segura de que me matarían.

―Podemos escapar ―levanta la cabeza, buscando la mirada de la muchacha―. Nadie jamás nos encontrará, es cosa de ir por Kirishima a mi cueva e irnos.

Momo niega, desviando la mirada. Katsuki dirige su fría mano al rostro de la chica, acariciándolo con su pulgar lo más dulce que su bruto cuerpo puede. La pelinegra abre los ojos sorprendida ante el gesto del chico, y Bakugō aprovecha la situación para conectar sus miradas.

―Quédate conmigo, Momo… ―ruega con tono lastimero. En ese momento, Yaoyorozu comprende que no puede realmente negar nada a ese hombre.

Ella sonríe de forma leve y se permite apoyar su frente contra la del chico rubio, mirándose con intensidad. Bakugō inmediatamente comprende, y apretuja el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo en busca de más contacto.

Ya habría tiempo suficiente para arreglar sus problemas, ahora solo les importaba demostrase todo su amor.

* * *

 _ **Esta historia no me terminó de convencer por completo, después me gustaría extenderla un poco más (algo que hoy no logro hacer).**_

 _ **¡Espero les haya gustado!**_


	6. Día 5

**Día 5: La vida adulta / Pro-Hero**

.

.

Momo organiza cada parte de su vestuario de forma minuciosa, mientras camina en dirección al aula de clases 1-A del departamento de héroes, donde ejercerá como profesora titular.

―¡Buenos días, alumnos! ―saluda apenas entra al salón de clases. El bullicio que se escuchaba anteriormente, parece desaparecer por completo―. Mi nombre es Bakugō Momo y seré su profesora titular.

Gran parte de los estudiantes parecen eufóricos, pero solo una de las estudiantes se permite deshacer las dudas del resto.

―¡¿Usted es la heroína profesional Creati?! ―pregunta una de las chicas posicionadas en la parte delantera del aula.

―Sí ―afirma mientras sonríe dulcemente y la clase parece derretirse ante tanto brillo y dulzura en la mirada de la maestra.

―¡Me encanta su traje de héroe! ¡Es súper sexy! ―uno de los chicos grita con los ojos desorbitados, y por un segundo, Momo cree recordar a Mineta en su época de academia.

―E-esto… ¿gracias?

Para su suerte, el resto de la clase pasa sin problemas.

* * *

El rubio se abre paso entre el gran tumulto de estudiantes que se dedican a salir de sus aulas camino a la cafetería.

Gritos de sorpresa se pueden escuchar de todas direcciones, al reconocer al famoso héroe profesional "Ground Zero", quien es parte del Wonder Duo conformado también por el héroe profesional "Deku".

Sonríe feliz al posicionarse frente al aula en la que alguna vez el estudió.

―¿Qué hace aquí, Katsuki-san? ¿No debería estar trabajando? ―Momo pregunta al verlo entrar, aun sentada en su escritorio, ordenando lo que parecen ser expedientes de sus alumnos.

―¿No es hora de que almuerces? ―responde con otra pregunta. Una leve sonrisa se comienza a vislumbrar en sus labios―. Debes mantenerte bien alimentada.

La pelinegra da un gran suspiro.

―Eso lo sé, Katsuki-san. Pero olvide preparar mi almuerzo, creo que me encontraba demasiado ansiosa ―comentó, colocando su mano tras su nuca en un movimiento nervioso―. ¡Pero no se preocupe, pensaba ir por algo a la cafetería!

―Esas mierdas que venden en la cafetería no son nada saludables. Me tomé el tiempo de salir antes del trabajo y te prepare un Bentō.

―Qué lindo gesto, Katsuki-san ―Momo sonrío enternecida y se levanta a besar la mejilla de su esposo―. Realmente me encanta que haga este tipo de cosas…

Con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, Katsuki se agacha frente a ella y toca el pequeño bulto en la altura de su vientre que se ve aun a través de la ropa.

―El siguiente mejor héroe de todos los tiempos debe estar bien alimentado. Cuida a nuestro mocoso, Momo.

Momo sonríe con verdadera alegría.

―Claro que lo haré, Katsuki-san.


	7. Día 6

**Día 6: Manos**

.

.

El movimiento envolvente del rollo de cinta era lento, pero constante, evitando en lo posible dañar más la condición que presentaba la mano derecha del chico rubio.

―Debe tener más cuidado, Bakugō-san. Desde que consiguió su licencia de héroe provisional, no ha parado de entrometerse en problemas ―Momo lo regañó, terriblemente decepcionada, mostrándose firme ante la mueca de arrepentimiento que Bakugō le dedicaba―. El uso excesivo de su quirk puede ser altamente peligroso…

―¡Lo sé, maldita sea, lo sé! ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo para que lo entiendas?! ―se cruzó de brazos, pero ante la mirada intimidante de Momo, devolvió de forma automática su mano derecha a la mesa, donde anteriormente estaba posicionada y ella siguió con la tarea de envolver la cinta―. ¡Pero no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como ese escombro de mierda aplastaba a esa vieja!

Momo sonrió de forma dulce cuando terminó de anudar la cinta.

―¡Listo, Bakugō-san! ¡Estoy segura que en un par de días su mano estará como nueva!

―G-gracias… ―soltó de repente con dificultad. Agradecer a alguien no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo.

―¿Por qué agradece, Bakugō-san? ―preguntó con curiosidad―. Solo vendé su mano, no es nada de otro mundo.

―Por seguir cerca mío, aun cuando te trato como la mierda.

Momo alzo una ceja, incrédula. Sin poder creer que esas palabras salían de la boca de Bakugō Katsuki.

―¿Se siente bien…? D-digo… Midoriya-san y Kirishima-san también permanecen cerca suyo, aun cuando los trata mal.

El rubio aclaró su garganta

―No sé, creo que es diferente.

―¿Diferente?

―Es algo que prefiero no pensar mucho, cola de caballo. Olvídalo.

Momo asintió, sin querer incomodar al rubio con sus preguntas. Ya llegaría el tiempo de que aclararan todas sus dudas.


	8. Día 7

**Día 7: Comunicación / Vinculación**

.

.

La última conversación que había sostenido con Kyōka y las demás chicas la había dejado sinceramente preocupada. Suspiró por quinta vez consecutiva, aun preguntándose mentalmente si era buena idea hablar del tema o no con su novio en un lugar público, sabiendo como él podía reaccionar.

―¿Por qué mierda suspiras tanto? ―preguntó, con su típico tono brusco.

―Necesito que me conteste algo ―dijo, finalmente decidida. El rubio asintió mirándola fijamente. Momo se aclaró la garganta―. Cuando nos graduemos la próxima semana… ¿será el fin de nuestra relación?

Bakugō se atragantó con el pedazo de hamburguesa extra picante que masticaba en ese momento, y a causa de eso, comenzó a toser de forma estrepitosa. Momo rápidamente le entrego su vaso, que contenía jugo natural de fresas.

―¡¿De qué mierda hablas?! ―gritó, levantándose de forma imprevista. La gente en ese establecimiento de comida rápida comenzaba a mirarlo―. ¡No estuve casi dos años intentando confesarme a ti para que ahora me digas esta mierda! ―la pelinegra comenzó a reír levemente―. ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

―Cálmese, tome asiento, Katsuki-san ―el rubio aceptó a regañadientes―. No es que yo quiera terminar con usted, pero nuestra vida como héroes comenzara muy pronto. Como bien sabe, trabajaremos en distintas agencias. No sé si una relación a distancia funcione bien para nosotros.

El rubio asintió, era un tema que el también había llegado a pensar.

―Sí, lo sé ―Bakugō se revolvió el cabello frustrado―. Yo también he pensado, y he llegado a una solución…, nuestras agencias están en distintos lugares de la ciudad, aunque podríamos conseguir un punto medio, y solo si tú quieres… ―desvió la mirada, repentinamente sonrojado.

―Katsuki-san, respire…

El de ojos rubí inspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones podían resistir.

―Vente a vivir conmigo, Momo.

―Katsuki-san… ―Momo sonrió, alzando sus brazos al aire. Sus ojos negros parecían brillar como nunca antes―. ¡Claro que acepto, Katsuki-san! ¡Muchas gracias por permitirme vivir con usted!

Bakugō rio a carcajadas por la reacción de la pelinegra, y lo siguió haciendo, aun después de que los expulsaran de ese local por todo el alboroto que causaban.

* * *

 **Extra:**

―« _Sumamos otro logro al multipremiado héroe "Ground Zero". ¡Quien esta calurosa tarde de verano rescató a más de treinta heridos en cosa de minutos!»._

Momo sonrió enternecida en dirección a la pantalla de su televisor. Donde su esposo sonreía sinceramente y moldeaba la forma de un corazón con sus manos en dirección a la cámara, estando seguro de que la pelinegra lo estaría viendo.

―Tu padre siempre nos protegerá, pequeña… ―susurró dulcemente en dirección a su abultada barriga de embarazada de ocho meses.


End file.
